Advancements in the field of virtualization and shared computing have led to the development of cloud computing infrastructure. The cloud computing infrastructure may allocate one or more computational resources to one or more computing devices. The one or more computing devices may utilize the one or more computational resources to perform predetermined operations. Examples of the computational resources may include, but are not limited to, one or more processor instances, storage space, and RAM memory space. In certain scenarios, a service level agreement (SLA) between the one or more computing devices and the cloud computing infrastructure may determine the amount of computational resources allocated to the respective computing devices. Further, the SLA may determine a billing amount that the one or more computing devices have to pay the cloud computing infrastructure for using the one or more computational resources.
In some cases, the one or more computing devices may reserve predetermined computational resources from the allocated computational resources for future use (e.g., at peak workload). Further, the one or more computing devices may not use the reserved computational resources until the one or more computing devices encounter the peak workload. However, the cloud computing infrastructure will still bill the one or more computing devices, based on the SLA, irrespective of whether the one or more computing devices has utilized the reserved computational resources.